lmmcu_cringe_cinematic_univesrefandomcom-20200214-history
Gucci Gang: Infinimeme War
'''Gucci Gang: Infinimeme War '''is a 2018 action-adventure-comedy film developed by nobody, as it doesn't exist. It is the 19th film ever made. The film stars film stars. It released in theatres on April 20th, 2018 and released on Blu-Ray and DVD on June 9th of the same year. There might be spoilers for the actual Infinity War on here, be warned. Plot A cosmic being named Keemos is trying to search for the six Infinimeme Stones across the memescape... the Feminist Stone, in possession of the Meme Stealer, which can change reality to better suit women and to downplay filthy cisgenders... the Gay Stone, hidden on the planet 4chan, which can make anything gay even if protected by homo shields... the Illogic Stone, on the forehead of the robotic Dat Boi (because Ultron is Pepe), which can make anything resort to Troll Physics and Sonic rants... the 90s Kid Stone, wielded by Magic Mike, which can revert time back to the 1990s... the Minecraft Stone, in the hands of Trollki, which can turn anything into any other thing (it can turn dirt into diamonds as an example)... and finally, the No U Stone, originally protected by the Admin Corps but stolen by Keemos, which can deflect any attack with a simple "no u". Keemos, with his Infinimeme Gayntlet in hand, is trying to get all of these to wipe out 50% of the memescape's fandom, starting with Earth. But Earth is home to the Gucci Gang, Discord Admins and the forces of Uganda. They must team up to defeat Keemos and his forces of Drama Alert! Cast *James Arnold Taylor as Tony Stank/Johnny Test. **Fueled by his late twin sisters' inventions, Stank dons the jetpack and power suit in their name. His powers include transformation via scientific fluids and a radicalness of 69%. He doesn't expect things. He carries a whip around and whips things with every action. *Donald Trump as Donald Trump/President America. **Although unreasonable 99% of the time, President America is a valuable member of the Gucci Gang. He can build Vibrainium Walls to keep his enemies out, most of which are Mexican and/or Muslim. He can disable the properties of enemies by calling them "fake news" or "propaganda". He defeated the Russian Skull long ago. *Mike Myers as Bruce Banner/Shrek. **Ever since inhaling radioactive onion juices, Bruce Banner becomes Shrek whenever he gets triggered. While in his Shrek form, he has super-strength, super-durability, super-jumping, super-speed, super-knitting and a toxic breath. He can also summon explosive onions. However, ever since his first confrontation with Keemos, Shrek has been hesitant to come out, as he keeps getting 'Nam flashbacks. *Stanley Kirk Burrell as Thor Odinsucc/MC Hammer. **Thor Odinsucc was the king of Narnia before it got blown up. Twice, technically. With his hammer in hand, he can freeze time by yelling "Stop! Hammer time!" He can also turn intangible to all physical matter by saying "can't touch this!" Unfortunately, his powers (and the powers of everybody else) seem to be bested by Keemos... can he defeat Keemos and reclaim his title as King of Narnia and God of Hip-Hop? *Channing Tatum as Michael McCoolLastName/Magic Mike. *Benjamin Wong as Nhan Wong/Asian. *Tobey Maguire as Potor Porkor/Spoodermin. *Chanty Binx as Bloodrayne Feminism/Big Red. *Microsoft as Dat Boi. *Whitney Wisconsin as Not Sara Lance/Not Black Canary. *Will Smith as William F. P. Smith/The Fresh Prince of Warfare. *Ryo Horikawa as Douglas J. Falcon/Captain Falcon. *Who even cares about Winter Soldier *Jerry Seinfeld as Barry B. Benson/Beeman. *Renée Zellweger as Vanessa Bloome/Beefemale. *Eduard Khil as Trollki. *Ben Schulz as Leeroy Jenkins/Star-Lard. *Neil Morrissey as Drax/Bob the Builder. *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Groot. *Cara Theobold as Lena Oxton/Gamora. *AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *The dude from Kung Fu Panda *Karen Gillian as Amelia Pond/The Girl From Jumanji. *Michael Jordan as Jamaal Ethiopia/Ugandan Knuckles. *Daniel Keem as Keemos, the Mad YouTuber. *Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles. *Yeah nobody remembers the other Black Order members *Hawkeye? Who's that? *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Angery/Frozone. (end credits) *Mark Zuckerberg as ZUCC V1.05 M3/Captain Facebook. (end credits) Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Marvel Category:Nice Category:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Category:10/10 Category:Infenimii Category:Gucic ge cucci gen gucki Category:There is a big hole. Category:Raise yourself with a frog-like dildo. Category:Sexual assault with a specific Category:Horny Pencil Category:Kill the chest